Fict onal Romance
by Siren-chan
Summary: Sakura Kachimoto finally settled down...right? RIGHT! LIFE IS NORMAL, RIGHT? Naaaah. Why? Cause SHE isn't writing the story, I AM. KuramaXRealisticOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Did you miss me, bitches? Of course, you didn't. Ahahahaha. Ok. So continueing with the EFD story universe..ehm. This is actually still be damn original...I haven't read this storyline used yet...so I dunno. Maybe its not as original as I think and I'm just BS-ing so you'll believe me? Ahahaha. Ok. So for those of you who have not read EFD yet, you don't NEED to read it to understand this one...but it'd be nice. LMAO. So you'd understand how Siren-chan work. I do not, will not, and can not STAND having author's notes at the beginning or end of each chapter. That is why I say too much at the beginning...just to get it out of my chest. LOL.

**Another Author's Note:**See. I have a bad habbit of shutting up. Ahahaha. EFD was ment to be just a lark...like 10-15 pages max? Ok. So...I sorta overdid that too. OK!! See?? I'm not shutting up. This was ment to be like, 2 sentences of thanking my fan and whatever. But ok. So. I won't answer you or comment you back...but if you tell me of a nice idea or send me a link of a ridiculously cliche KuramaXMarySue fic, I will love you forever. Yes. Another thing if you haven't notice, Siren make fun of Mary Sue idea. Ahahaha. That is why Sakura here is ridicously demented with no intention of EVER learning how to fight...um..yeah. She is cool. Nah. Not really.

**Another ANOTHER Author's Note:**Jesus!! I told you I'm horrible at shutting up. OK. So warning. Sexual theme at later date, though not full out lemon, unless I get someone else to write it for me. AHAHAHAH. Ok. And cursing. Yes. ALOT of cursing. Cause 19 year olds usually doesn't talk like normal people inside their head...LMAO. Ok yeah...ehm...Mary Sue bashing? Nah. Maybe not that far. but I will definetly make fun of some of the OMFG stories that I have read before...ok. So. Love Siren. Leave comment.

**Disclaimers:**I own nothing of YYH. The characters belong to that gorgeous piece of manga artist named Yoshihiro Togashi. Who is now currently, on the other side of the world, rolling in his bed in pain knowing a fangirl is YET AGAIN, using his characters for wierd reason. Ahahahaha. Ok. And I own nothing of Rent the musical. And I probably doesn't even own Sakura Kachimoto anymore...she is now, like, alive..and is drinking pink lemonade somewhere, talking to herself in a corner...

------------

You would think getting a boyfriend that was suposively perfect in every single way and winning his heart completely and fully and having the coolest friends in the world EVER would be nice...

Well. I guess on some level it is. But they're constantly on missions. Hurt. Finding out that they're actually is a demon...

...turning into perverted fox man...

..Yeah. The usual...

"STOP TOUCHING MEEEE!!!!!", I whined, slapping Youko's hand away fom my chest again.

"Why are you freaking out, woman?! You never complain when Shuiichi touch you...", the sullen 'kind of thief' mutter.

Ok..

So in a nutshell.

The guys were on some WIERD mission..I can't get the details.

CAUSE APPARENTLY, I'm not cool enough to know all of the top secret hush hush stuff like Keiko and Botan and ...everyone else on the planet.

Ok. So they were in some sort of fight and Kurama got some funky voo doo stuff...

...so now I'm living with Youko in my house until we know how to reverse the process...

NO. I'm not complaining about LIVING with Youko.

Because we all know how hardcore of a fangirl I was, even before actually meeting Kurama...

...I always thought that if I ever do meet Youko though, it'd be under a more...romantic situation?

What? You're confuse?

Ok. Guess I have to tell you about our first encounter though...this won't be pretty. Trust me.

So, I'm used to Kurama being on missions by now, seeing that we've known each other for about 3 years or so now...yeah. So, going to sleep by myself and waking up with someone hugging me isn't that wierd.

But like, waking up IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT with someone molesting you under the cover who is like 2 FEET taller then your boyfriend should be, having EARS and TAILS on top of all of that was...

...traumatizing..

As Yusuke put it after "coming to my rescue" and crashing into a boneless heap of spazzing laughter.

So. Yes. I love Youko.

Or rather, I should?

I love Shuiichi. We all know this. I've sacrifised my old life for him. And he...have sacrifised his forever love life to be with boring blah bland me.

But why does it seem that Youko isn't exactly into this relationship as much as Shuiichi is?

He isn't exactly KNOWN for his "long term monogamous" relationship streak...

...yeah. That is why he is even here, LOCKED inside of the house, with ME. Because he tried to hit on both Yukina and Keiko and got the guys mad...

"Hey. Sakura. That is your name, right?", he drawled, open one lazy golden eye.

Ohhh Jesus. Try not to drool. YOU'RE MAD AT HIM RIGHT NOW. STOP.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"You can AT LEAST try to be nicer, you know. You are, after all, OUR girlfriend. Not HIS. OUR. After scaring me like that the first time, you could atleast be a little bit more apologetic..."

"YOUR HAND WAS UNDER MY SHIRT!!!", I shriek.

"I'M SORRY IF SHUIICHI IS THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO GO UNDER THE SHIRT!!", he snapped back.

...yes. So here we are.

One...god know how old fox demon thief argueing with a 19 year old girl...

He started it!!

...and this all feeling like highschool all over again...

I wish that this was just a fanfic. So I can be stupid. And be like 'Yeah. I was your DEAD girlfriend from a gajillion years ago!! Lets sleep together now!!'

But this was real. And beside from the fact that Youko only knew me from being Shuiichi's girlfriend.

I was a stranger to him.

...maybe we can get to know each other.

Then it wouldn't be as awkward...or creepy...

To be sharing a bed at night...

...maybe I'll just crash at Hiei's room tonight...

"..I'm sorry. Its just that, I haven't seen Kurama in so long..and I miss him..and I'm not used to him being gone this long..."

"..."

And for some reason, after hearing my ultra lame heart felt confession, Youko was silent.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"I'm here too, you know..."

WOW. WHAT?!

"Ehmmmm...what?"

"I said"

Gold eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm still"

Mischevious smile, fangs baring.

"Here too"

And then he closed the space between me and him.

OH BUDDHA ALLAH JESUS ZEUS OPRAH

I'm kissing Youko.

I'm KISSING YOUKO KURAMA.

Incase you haven't notice it yet. I'M KISSING THE YOUKO KURAMA.

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

"...um...Sakura..wanna cooperate here? You're sorta freezing up on me.."

Oooh. Good job, stupid. Yeah. Just stand there and let him do all of the work.

Jeez. I'm so good at killing romantic moments...I should get paid for this sorta stuff.

..."...sorry...I never kissed...umm...a demon before.."

...so I leaned in. BRAVELY.

Cause we all know I have a heart of a lion...and all of that when suddenly...

BAM!!!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!"

Yusuke walked inside the room at look at Youko and then me and then back to Youko.

"...YUSUKE!! Hi! What are you doing here?!"

"Stupid human!! You just killed the moment!!"

"WHAT?! Kill what moment?!?!"

..ok. So obviously. Talking in exclamations is contagious...

"Why are we all yelling?!", Kuwabara asked loudly, looking adorably confused.

"Were...we interupting something?", Keiko asked politely, coming out from behind Yusuke, who is still gaping like a fish.

YES?!?!?!?!!

"...no...um...I'm going to go downstair now...", I mumbled.

GAWD. I hate myself sometime...

"...I'm coming with you", Youko grinned and followed promptly.

"...guys!! I'm serious. I'm really, really, REALLY confused...", Kuwabara whined.

And here I was thinking, WOW. Life is finally going to be normal...


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't get it", the thief king whined.

"Shut up, Youko. I'm trying to watch the movie", I growled back.

But he WOULDN'T shut up. Did you see that coming?

Of course you did.

So while I was TRYING to watch a decently good movie.

Youko had to be all, whiny and stuff, demanding attentuion and asking wierd questions about the movie..

"Why do they throw those burning trashcans out the window but they don't just kill the landlord?"

"...because we don't KILL aimlessly in this world..."

...525,600 minuteeeessssss.

What the hell?

Is Youko nuzzling me??!!

"Youko...what do you think you're doing?"

"You didn't finish that kiss that you started before". Nudge nudge.

...Oh yeah. We were...

"...why should I?"

...Well. You see. That wasn't exactly the way that I wanted to go...

"Because..if you don't, I'll do this!!". And with that, I saw a flurry of silver fur before being pinned down to the couch by Youko.

...ok, see? Can we get something straight?

I'm finally at my maximum height...at 5'6...

I'm not exactly SKINNY. But I'm not exactly strong or anything else either...

And here is Youko. Yes. Insert claps, applauses, smiley faces here. He is at 7'0...and need to be atleast more then 190 pounds or more to support ALL of that height.

Needless to say, I wasn't exactly going to go anywhere.

"YOUKO!! Get off meeeeee", I whined and TRIED to struggle away. Key word here, TRIED.

Youko smile down at me, licking his lips like a predator looking at a prey.

OH Jesus...I don't like where this is going...

...actually no. Correction, I LIKE where this is going, but I'll probably never admit that outloud.

And there we go. Youko was busying himself with kissing my neck like crazy...

"MEEP!!"

...Yes. I meeped. GAWD. And no, I can't make ANY OTHER SEXIER sound.

"...did you just meep, Sakura?", Youko ask, lifting his head up, his eyes glinting like a maniac.

"...I'm sorry?", I squeaked, blushing like there is no tomorrow.

Oh my god. I hate you, Youko!! Making me feel like this...

"No. Don't be. I like it. It's cute", Youko laugh, a wierd, somewhat a lot more masculine laugh then I'm used to with Kurama. He kiss my cheek and then nuzzled it and the breathed in my ear,"Meep for me."

AHHHHHH!!!!

Don't hyperventilate!!!

SAY SOMETHING SEXY, WOMAN!! Don't kill this moment too!!!

What is sexy these day?!?!

JESUS. I am so behind on these kind of thing?!

"Okay..."

WHAT THE HELL?!

OKAY?! Oh good lord.

I need somework with my bedroom talk...

I'm blushing, aren't I? I'm probably bright pink right now...

...I must look like such a loser to Youko.

Kurama always told me my constant blushing was cute. But to Youko, it probably just look like my face is turning into a giant tomato.

Opening my eye to see if Youko was on the floor laughing yet, or is making fun of me yet...

..wait a minute. He isn't laughing...in fact..he look even more...

Oh my.

...Somebody is a little perv...

Youko...stop itttttt.

I want this.

But I don't want this.

BUT I WANT THIS!!!

BUT JESUS, I REALLY DON'T WANT THIS!!!!

...God, are you there?

...I think I'm falling in love with my boyfriend's other side...

That isn't good.

"Youkoooooo. Stop it. Come on. I...I..."

EXCUSEE!! Think, woman, think!! You're good at killing romatic moments!!!!

"...I want to finish the movie!!"

YEAH!! Score. A good solid excuse.

Though...

"Don't be stupid, Sakura. The movie have been off for half an hour...", Youko said, with a tinge of breathlessness in his voice.

God damn it. I hate myself...

Why was I so afraid of this? Its not like, its any...difference...

Its still Kurama, right?

I love Kurama. With all of my heart.

I love him so much. I love all of him. And Youko is part of him.

...but this was wierd...SO WIERD!!

I looked at Youko's face and froze.

I was half expected to see him like...eyes clouded with...SOMETHING.

Anything.

But that pair of golden eyes stared back at me, filled with...

...sadness? Loneliness? Jealousy?

"I can always feel it, you know", he started."Whenever you two are together. I can feel it. I know Shuiichi loves you...I can feel it."

...for once in my life, I was silent.

Quiet. Staring. Waiting for him to finish.

"I wanted someone like that too. I needed someone. I want to have the relationships you guys have. I always wish it was me here...and not him. And now that I'm here, I feel like I'm just driving you away by moving too fast..."

Wow. Youko...

"Youko", I sighed, kissing one of his ear,"You're not driving me away. Its just DIFFERENT, you know? You're like, YOUKO KURAMA, and I'm...a short, NORMAL, girl. I have nothing to offer you".

I have NOTHING.

I can't add to the DNA gene pool.

I have no power.

I am constantly targeted as the "kidnapped girlfriend" role along with Keiko.

I have nothing special. The only thing I have going for me is a ridicously large amount of sarcasm.

...oh yeah, and I talk to myself a lot.

"...you put down yourself too much.", Youko growled.

"They're my bodyparts! I can make fun of them if I want to!!", I snapped, sticking out my tounge.

That wasn't a good idea.

The next thing that I knew was Youko planting his mouth firmly on me, muttering something about "the next time you stick out your tounge, it'd better be put to better uses".

GOD. That stupid pervert...

Youko laugh when he saw my expression."Well now. See? You can only make fun of your bodyparts. If they're mine, you can't say anything bad about them!", he smirked and kiss my stomach,"I claimed this in the name of Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves!!". He claimed royally.

Kiss."And this!!"

"And this! And this!! This too! Of course, this!"

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

"GOD!! You goofy fox, stop it!! What if Yusuke walk in on us right now?", I shriek, nearly dying from giggling.

Youko laughed.

It was nice hearing him laugh like this. So free and real.

So of course, you'd THINK this would be just all nice and safe sailing from now...

BUT ITS NOT. Why? Because I'm just not cool enough to be able to have a normal life.

When I closed my eyes, I last saw a pair of gold eyes.

When I open it, however...I saw...

GREEN?

"Kurama?!", I squeaked, getting up arubtly from the abscene of weight on me.

"...I'm home...", he smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

Ehh??!!

----

Right. So we did we left off at?

Oh yes. Youko was here.

And he and I got a long pretty well. We were getting a little bit TOO well, actually.

So as we were getting a little bit more...cuddly.

Youko decided to go bye bye and changed back to Kurama...

So that is basically it...

My life sucks...

"Ehmm...hi Kurama", I said. Still slightly shock.

Kurama frown and got off me."Funny. I expected you to act a little bit differently when I got home. Did anything happen when I was gone?"

YES?!?!

"...no...", I said, against my better judgement,"I was just suprise. How did you change back?"

"I really don't know. I guess..I was thinking about you so much. And so I changed back."

GASP!!

HE KNOWS!!

Well, duh. Of course he knows. Youko said he saw everything when me and Kurama was together. So it shouldn't be too different the other way around.

Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!!!

What can I say now?!

I don't want to sound like I'm disloyal...!!

...But was I?

...technically, it was the same perso-...

NO!! DO NOT GO THERE!!

"Do you want to tell me anything, Sakura? You're doing it again.", Kurama chuckled, snaking his arms around my waist.

"What thing?", I ask stupidly..though at this point in time, I really didn't HAVE to act stupid...

I hate myself.

"You're talking to yourself again. You do that a lot when you want to ask me something".And with that Kurama pulled me closer to him so that my back meet his chest. Resting his chin on my head, he started to nuzzle my head.

...that feel nice...

"Kurama...I..I..uhh"

Nuzzle.

Nuzzle.

Nuzzle.

As I stood there dumbly, not knowing what to say, I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. I sigh and lean back in Kurama's embrace even more.

I missed this..

I missed him.

But..

"Its ok, Sakura."

"Huh?"

Kurama kissed the top of my head and hug me tighter,"Its ok. I understand. You don't have to tell me anything...Lets go to sleep now. You must be exhausted by now, right? Dealing with Youko is a handful".

If you didn't know him as well as I do, you would think he was ok with this.

If you were me. but was as mentally exhausted as I am at that moment, you would ignore that fact.

But as I drifted off into a confuse sleep, I couldn't help but noticed a tinge of jealousy in my boyfriend's voice.

---

I woke up alone.

Needless to say, I was sort of sad?

Ok. That sounded pathetic.

But really, I was.

...hey!! STOP LAUGHING. NO! Really, I was.

Only two logical reasons presented themselves at that time.

One, what happen yesterday didn't really happen yesterday. And my life completely suck. And Kurama and the guys are still on their mission. And I'll be alone yet again in this stupid humongous house for yet another day.

Two, Kurama is angry at me. And that would suck even more.

I feel dirty.

Ignoring what my little voice in my head was telling me, I got dressed and walk downstair.

You want to know what my little voice was telling me?

It was just something a little bit between "Go shoot yourself in the face" and "..Youko IS kinda cute...".

Yeah. Just ignore them...

Its all good.

So life was okay, I guess, living in my denial.

...it WAS, until I saw Kurama sitting at the kitchen table staring blankly at a newspaper with a cup of cold coffee in his hand.

AWWWWW.

"..Hey Kura", I said, walking to where he is and sat down with a thud. Kurama blinked at look at me, adorably confused."You woke up early this morning".

"I didn't sleep", he answered instantly.

I blink.

Once.

Twice.

Ok, wasn't expecting that.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Awkward Silence...

"Lets go see a movie", he mumbled.

And with that, we walked out of the house and drove to the movie.

That is what we do when we feel like we have to talk with each other.

So driving to the thearter at 5 in the morning, Kurama chosed a deserted looking thearter and we sat down.

"Are you angry at me, Kurama?", I said, feeling less and less happy of myself as time went by.

"I can never be angry at you, Sakura", Kurama shook his head and hugged me tightly,"..Its just that. I don't want to ever lose you"

"What do you mean lose me? I'll never leave you"

"...you don't know Youko like I do. He'll want to take you away...", he trailed off.

OH MY GOD.

HE IS JEALOUS?!

KURAMA IS JEALOUS...OF ME?!?!?!?!?!

...this is wierd.

You wouldn't expect him to be jealous...

But then again, ever since my stupid life have gotten off track, I have learn to not to expect anything too wierd.

"Kurama", I said, poking him in the chest,"KURAMA. I said, look at me".

And when he did, I kissed him on the lips. HARD.

"That is for being stupid and thinking I'll leave you".

KISS.

"That is for being all depressed and won't tell me anything"

KISS.

"And that was for making me be all alone this morning".

Kurama laughed and kissed me back.

And that was all nice and wonderful, until.

"YOUKO?!?!"

...oh jeez. Not again.

JESUS. This is so confusing.

One minute, I was with Kurama.

Another, I was with Youko.

NO.

THIS IS NOT GOOD.

"Youko!!", I hissed,"How did you get out?"

"Well now", Youko drawled, leaning back into the seat,"Don't act that way, LOVER. People would get the idea that you didn't want me here".

LOVER?!

I blushed hotly and push at his shoulder,"Don't be stupid. No. But seriously. How did you change back?"

"I don't know. I was just sitting there watching the show between you and Shuiichi. And then. BOOM", he motioned with his hand, "I'm sitting here in this human room. Which by the way, why is it so dark? I feel liked we're in a cave".

"...I wish I know how you two change", I mutter, feeling the veins in my head starting to throb again,"Come on, Youko. We'll get you home". I pulled his hand and began to walk to the car.

BUT NOOOOOOO. Youko just had to have plans of his own.

"No. I don't want to go home yet", he snarled and took me by the waist,"I want to stay here longer".

...YOU WANT TO WHAT?!

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!", I echoed the voice inside my head,"In case you haven't notice, you don't exactly look like everyone elses here!! We don't want to cause a scene or anything."

Youko laugh.

Laughing isn't exactly what I want to do right now...

I growled and try to dragged him to the parking lot.

BUT. I'm half his weight. So of course, he didn't budge an inch. Youko grin at me and lean down for a kiss.

KISS.

That bastard. Taking adventage of me being SHOCKED, he grabbed me by the waist and started to walk toward the arcade.

"YOUKOOOOO", I shriek."Where the hell are we going?!"

But he ignored me. Instead, he started looking around in the arcade and stop at...

...a dancing machine?!

Oh god. He want to play DDR?!

"Youko. Are you serious?!"

"What does this thing do? It look interesting! Can we try it?!", he turn around and gave me the cutest look ever.

What the-...goddamn. I should have known that YOUKO was the pouter.

"ONE GAME. You hear me? ONLY ONE. Then afterward, we're going home. NO MORE", I said and pulled out 100 yen and threw it at him.

You didn't really think he was going to be like, GOOD at it, did you?

Nah. He suck.

BIG TIME.

And no, it was actually funny though. Until he started to get mad at the machine...

...yeah. So...we went from playing DDR to...

"DEATH PLANT!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! YOUKO!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

We ran. Did you hear me?

WE RAN. Bolted, to be more exact. Right out of there before someone saw the what was once a dancing machine but is now a smoking piece of junk...

...I can't believe I took part in blowing up something...

OH MY GOD.

"Yoouuuuukoooo", I whined.

He looked at me and grin widely,"That was fun. Do human get to do that all of the time?"

"DANCING?! YES. BLOWING THINGS UP?! NOOOOO!!!!", I screamed, throwing the nearest weapon I have, which was my SHOES, at him,"I'm going to be in SO MUCH TROUBLE if they find us!!"

"When was the last time Shuiichi and you did something like that?", the little moron ask while dodging the attack of the dreaded shoes.

I growled and look around for other stuff to throw at him,"KURAMA. Does not blow stuffs up. BECAUSE, KURAMA is not INSANE".

Giving up the quest of looking for items to pelt at Youko's head, I walk to the car and got into the driver's seat."Come on, Youko. Get in".

"I'm not getting in there..."

"WHAT?! Whyyyyyyy??", I almost screamed. Veins throbbing again.

"I can't fit in there", Youko said matter-of-factly. The word "duh" hanged heavily in the air without him even having to say it.

"...fine. How about this? YOU are getting me home. I'll get Kuwabara to pick up the car tomorrow. Ok?", I said.

I'm defeated.

FINE.

I'll admit that.

I'm tired.

I'm sleepy.

I want to go to bed.

I really don't want to argue with a thousand year old fox demon right now.

So Youko lift me up in his arm and took off home.

This was nice. This reminded me of when I first met Kurama.

Youko smelled nice..he smell like Kurama too. Except, he smell more like those deep wine red roses. And Kurama smell like a light tea rose.

...and I currently, smell like a blown up and smoking DDR machine...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sleeping in Youko's arm.

Though, I'm not really sleeping. I'm just being half asleep, and thinking and trying to ignore the pressure on my stomach due to the hand running through my hair.

I was developing feeling for Youko.

THAT ISN'T GOOD, CHILDREN.

We all know as well as I do, the only reason that he is even HALF interested in me right now is because there is no one else around.

He'll find himself a nice little demon girl one day named something wierd like...MIST of Midnight or Dragon or Flare like in those stupid fanfics that I use to read and ride off together to the "deep crimson blood color sunset of the Makai sky"..

...right.

NO!!

That will suck.

HARD.

Because...because...

Even if this is forced on him...even if he think he is in love with me..

I want it to stay like this a bit longer.

Just a bit.

I'm not selfish...am I?

"I know you're awake. You can open your eyes if you want, lover", Youko purred.

My cheek instantly blazed at the word "lover". The only person who have called me that before was Kurama...

"..why didn't you tell me earlier?!", I growled, pushing him away, trying vainly to cover my embaressment.

"You're cute when you're like this.", he laugh,"Do you always blush when you 'sleep'"?

NO...I wouldn't have to fake sleeping if someone wasn't being so cute...

...and someone wouldn't be so cute if they didn't just got in trouble..

...AND THAT CERTAIN SOMEBODY WOULDN'T BE IN TROUBLE IF THEY DIDN'T GO AND BLEW UP SOMETHING...

...but then again, that certain somebody wouldn't have blown up anything if I didn't give him permission.

Yeah. So it all just go back to Sakura's fault.

GAWD. I hate myself.

"You and Kurama need to be able to work out something. This changing back and forth thing is giving me a headache", I sighed, burrying myself in Youko's shirt deeper.

"No", he answer bluntly.

"NO?!".

"No", he repeated, smug,"I like this. This make it more, EXCITING."

"You're an idiot", I grin."But atleast until we can work this changing things out. I guess we SHOULD include you in our Chrismas party plan".

Youko look down at me from his dizzying height and gave a heart stopping smile,"Chrismas? Tell me about this Chrismas thing of your".

Ok. Chrismas is a bit redundant in this household. But I guess I should explain why.

Almost everyone here is a hardcore Buddhist, including Kurama, excluding Hiei and myself. Genkai is a total Shintoist. Botan, Hiei, and Koenma shouldn't even have a religion...

And I'm agnostic.

So WHY are we even having a Chrismas party?

I have no idea. I guess we just love the idea of uniting on a day together. Everyone have been so busy lately...it seem like we haven't even talk at all.

And that suck, man.

Before, we were like, the happy little anime Brady's Bunch. And now its like "No thank you. We all actually have a life, Sakura, we don't need you".

"Chrismas will be fun", I said, half to myself,"It will be fun because everyone will be here."

Youko laugh when he realized that was probably all I'll say about the party, cause, frankly, I have NO idea how this will turn out to be honest. Hiei will be here. And that wouldn't be too awkward. I wouldn't say he is overprotective of me cause I'm me...I'd say it just because I'm Kurama's "woman".

Hiei doesn't exactly want his best friend to ever feel bad, so he start growling at me whenever I even LOOK at another man.

JESUS.

My boyfriend isn't the jealous type but apparently his BEST FRIEND had to be.

I'm nervous. I don't know what I can get.

Kurama is easy to get stuff for.

Get him a rare plant seed or something bookish and he'll freak. And he is KURAMA. So as far as stuff that I get for him, I can get him a purple spotted pair of sock and he'll still be estastic and we'll still end up making out in the closet after the party.

But Youko...

WHAT DO YOU GET YOUKO?!

I don't even know if I SHOULD get him something.

And I don't wanna buy him stuff he doesn't NEED. And sex toys seem suggestive, specially after the whole "waking up in the middle of the night, spazzing out because I was being fondle" fiasco...

AND I'M BROKE.

Yes, children. Sakura is actually POOR.

P O O R.

I have a job. But its not a fun job. No, I'm not spy/assasin/ninja/stripper. Nah. I don't have that kind of skill.

And I didn't inheret like, $insert big numbers here from my family. BECAUSE, my family doesn't even live in this world and had their memory wipe clean of ever having me. Isn't my life wonderful?

And I don't WORK for Koenma. Nah. Don't have the attention span to do anything like that. No, my REAL job is a lot more...humble.

--------

"Welcome to Cyclo. Can I take your order?"

"Sakura!! I didn't know you work here", Keiko squealed, clapping her hands together.

I laugh nervously, pulling on my ao dai, the uniform that I was forced to wear while working in this Vietnamese restaurant. Yeah, apparently, these little pho places are the newest hot thing in Japan...

"I LOVE VIETNAMESE FOODS!!!", Botan squeaked,"Can you get us an employee discount or something?".

"Botaaaaaaannnn", I whined,"Nooooooo. Please don't make my boss mad. I need this job, Chrismas is coming up. And I need the money to buy present".

Botan and Keiko nodded.

They're going to get me kicked out of here. I just know this.

I might as well apply for Hideki's Teriyaki Bars and Grill across the street just in case...

Suddenly, my cell phone started ringing like crazy.

"Hello?", I answered.

"Sakura? Hey. Its Yusuke. Are you at Cyclo right now?"

"Yusuke? You bastard. You haven't came home for like days, and now you and the future Mrs. Urameshi decide to both harass me at work on the same day?! What is it? If I'm getting fired, your present is the first to go off the list".

You can pratically FEEL the pout in the background.

"WHAT?! I can't call one of my friend without it seem like I'm harassing anyone anymore?! GAWD Sakura. Ok, no. But Koenma, or more rather, his little sweatshop worker orges finally figure what is causing the changes, so we just tried testing it on Youko and it worked!!"

I was getting impatient. MONEY off the clock here, man."That is wonderful. But how does this tie into me?! I'm WORKING. Yeah, you know. Cause like, NOT EVERYONE on the planet hunt ghosts and participate in tournament for a job..."

"Noooo!!!", Yusuke yelled,"THIS IS SO COOL!! JUST WAIT!!! We'll be over in like, a minute, ok? YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!".

And with that, he hanged up.

I look at my phone in disbelief.

I look at the two waving moron sitting at table 8.

I stared back at my phone.

This is turning out to be quite a day.

---------

"Ok...what?", I asked, barely containing any of my DISDAIN of anyone at that moment.

Kuwabara snickered. Yusuke laugh. Hiei scowl.

WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

Poor Kurama look so embaress there, I almost wanted to come over and hug him..but then I'd be in throwing distance of those morons and I'm controlling myself too much to do anything right now.

"This is so COOL!!", Yusuke grin,"Ok. Sakura! Go over here and kiss him"

"...excuse me?"

"KISS HIM! Plant a big one! Right there. And some tounge too if you can manage. Ok?"

I frown.

WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WAS GOING ON?!

"Just do it, woman", Hiei growled."This is stupid. You're wasting my time"

I shook my head, counting quietly to ten.

MY FRIENDS ARE MORONS.

I walked up to Kurama, muttering an "I'm sorry. They're forcing me" before kissing him on the mouth.

I INTENDED IT TO BE A SMALL ONE.

I swear!! I did.

Like, an "I haven't seen you in a while, let just have a small kiss cause our friends are forcing us to kiss!" kiss.

...but it sort of turned into a.

"LETS BE PORN STARS AND PRACTICALLY HAVE SEX ON THIS BENCH RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW" kiss.

"...its been a minute", I can hear Kuwabara whispering to Yusuke on SOME sort of direction away from us,"When are they stopping?"

You couldn't even HIDE the glee from Yusuke's voice if you wanted to,"Wait for it".

I was ignoring them, of course.

Can you blame me?!

NO! Of course not.

Hands was sliding over hips. Mouths met hungrily together. My hands was grabbing his hair almost desperately, it was scary that I didn't rip any hairs out.

I slid my hands through his hair...until I got to his...

EARS?!

WHAT THE HELL??

Furry ears?!

I pulled away, flushed.

And sure enough, the person who I was molesting turn out to be Youko. Wow...you know, I should have gotten used to this by now.

I turn to Yusuke, speechless.

I pointed to me. I pointed to Youko. I pointed back to me.

WHAT WAS GOING ONT?!

Yusuke cleared his throat and stood up,"OK! See. Here is the thing. Youko and Kurama switch back and forth using what I, Yusuke Urameshi, will now dub the 'love gene'. Whenever...-"

"...They change whenever the other get aroused", Hiei cut in.

OH MY.

"Waaaait. Y-you're serious?!", I stuttered, embaress beyond belief.

That would explain a lot of things...but ok...wait a minute.

"Wait. Yusuke, how did you get Youko to change into Kurama in the first place?", I asked, half not REALLY wanna know what happen,"Don't tell me you kissed my boyfriend".

"No stupid", Yusuke laugh,"I just showed him your old school uniform".

Youko grinned behind me,"It was nice. You should wear that sometime".

..."NO".

I want the nice one back...!!

"I want to test this theory out", I smirk, letting my fangirlness setting in. Hey, its not everyday you have a chance like this. I pulled on a clump of silver hair and leaned in a clamp my mouth on his. Then I snuck in a couple of gropes for good measure.

"Oh jeez. Maybe we shouldn't have told her this", Kuwabara mutter, half hiding behind Yusuke.

Ehehehe. Poor, innocent Kuwabara.

"Sooooo. Now that the insane one is gone..maybe we could get this changing situation straighten out", I said after pulling away, reavealing a lightly flushed Kurama.

"Yeah.", Kurama nodded, tugging on his hair, trying to eaze his blush down,"I think I have a solution for this."

----------------

I HATE LIFE.

I HATE IT!!!

Hateithateithateit!! GODDAMN ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!!! DAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT!!!!

"I don't like thiiiiiisssss", I half screamed into my pillow.

I WAS BY MYSELF. YES. I was sleeping by myself.

I am not happy, can you tell?

Apparently, when a guy try to not THINK about anything, he end up THINKING about it even more then if he didn't THINK in the first place.

...so that is the reason why I was booted out of my own room...

Kurama offered me our room, and he'll take the guestroom. But that would probably hurt even more...so I refused. But now I'm sorta regretting my decision.

I don't like this room. It smell wierd. It smell CLEAN. Too clean.

The is too hard. The place is too unfamiliar...and when I stretch out on the bed, I could barely touch the sides...

I've spent nights by myself before. But never like this. Never by myself with him just down the hallway.

It hurt.

I miss him so much.

Does he miss me too?

**BOOM.**

OHmyjesus!!!!! There is a thunderstorm outside too.

I HATE THUNDER...and LIGHTNING.

**BOOM.**

"Ekkk!!!", I squeaked, hiding under the cover even more, clutching to my half of the pair of stuffed fox that I gave Kurama 3 years ago.

Do you think he is in his room holding the other half?

Thinking about that sort of gave me some sort of resurance.

**BOOM.**

"HOLY SHIT!!!", I squeaked again.

Ok...maybe not...

Thunders are scary, OK?!

This is so pathetic.

I wish I was stronger. I wish I was like one of those girls who can take on anything, and is fearless, and know everything and does everything.

But I was lost. So lost.

I don't know what I'm doing!! I don't want to be by myself like this.

**BOOOOOM.**

I'm crying.

This is so pathetic.

I'm sitting here, clutching to a stuffed fox, crying.

THIS IS PATHETIC.

I'm sitting here, by myself, in a big bed, by myself, CRYING because of a thunderstorm.

"Kuraaaamaaaa", I wailed,"Kuramaaa. Kurama". I repeated his name like a mantra. Over and over and over again. As if that was going to be of any help right now.

Kurama...

I don't wanna be by myself. I don't wanna be WEAK.

But I am...!!

"Sakura?", a voice came out somewhere in the room.

"Hmmmm?", I...eh...replied from inside of my make-shift fort made out of the blankets.

"Sakura...", the cover is pulled off from me by a strong hand. Kurama look at me (I think. Its dark, ok?) and pulled me up in his arm,"Sakura..".

"I'm sorry", I mutter into his shirt.

"Come on, baby. Let's go". Kurama kissed the top of my head and started to lift me to our room.

"...I'm fat. Put me down. You'll break your arms...", I said, though, not really resisting him at all.

"Don't be stupid."

"Ok..."

When we got to our familiar room, Kurama ploped me down to the bed and climb into the cover.

"What happen if Youko show up in the middle of the night?", I tease,"We all know how much of a closet pervert you are".

Kurama laugh,"Then I guess you'll just have to do what you did today again".

Hehehe. My boyfriend is a total pervert.

**BOOOM.**

"Ohmygodohmygod", I yelp, diving into Kurama's chest, shaking.

"Suuuush. Its ok", Kurama crooned, rubbing my back gently."Its ok. I'm here. Don't cry."

We did this often. Because apparently, almost every single bad guys just had to have an effing thunderstorm following by a maniacal laugh followed by an ass-kicking session by Yusuke to completly be a REAL badguy.

I would always be huddling in a corner. Grabbing the nearest, preferably not sharp, object and hugging it. Muttering about how weak I am comparing to the guys who are actually out there risking their lives.

And then Kurama would come, like my knight in shining armor and rescue me...

...yes. He rescue me from a THUNDERSTORM.

That is how pathetic I am.

**BOOM.**

I buried into Kurama's embrace some more. Though something sorta soft was poking me in the back. I reached down and saw Kurama's half of the pair of fox.

His fox was the more regal looking one. Proud. Four tails. It was definetly Youko-esque. Mine was smaller. Plainer. Grayer instead of the silver color.

"...you were holding to the fox", I whisper, as if saying an important secret to someone.

Kurama put the foxes in between us and kiss the fox in my hand and then me."Of course, I was missing you".

"This plan isn't going to work out too well, is it now?", I laugh.

"No. I think this was one of the worst idea that I ever thought of".

"Oh really? What was the worst idea you've ever had?", I look up at Kurama's eyes.

I missed those eyes.

"Thinking that you were going to leave me for Youko".

Awwwwwww.

"And here I thought that you were the smart one out of us", I sighed and snuggle in closer still until I fell asleep.

You know, maybe thunders aren't as scary as I thought they were.


End file.
